The Longest Night
by Anime Freak Sammy
Summary: Demyx is playing his least favorite game against Luxord, the master of games. Rated T. One-shot. Warning: Drunk people!


**Me: Hello, hi! I figured that since its Luxord day in Luxord month, I should write a fan-fic 'bout him!**

**Luxord: Why thank you, Luv. Now, lass, how bout we finish that game of cards that was left off.**

**Me: No way. *looks in British dictionary* You, uh, wankered prat.**

**Luxord: Why, luv, I may be wankered but a prat I am not!**

**Me: Bloody 'ell! I give up, ****chancer! I'll play your codswallop game!**

**Luxord: Spiffing, luv! You're getting smashing at the British differences from you're confounded American English. So, about the game of hearts and die, you'll play then?**

**Me: I do suppose I will.**

**DISCLAIMER: Madam Samantha does not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it. She also does not own Luxord, for he would make her play poker all day long.**

**Summary: Demyx is playing his least favorite game against Luxord, the master of games. Rated T. One-shot. **

The Longest Night

It all started one day when Demyx was absently playing his sitar in his room, rocking out, not paying any attention to what time it might be or even if the other members minded.

The fact of the matter was that it was 1:00 am and although the only members who could possibly hear Demyx were Axel and Luxord.

Axel has long since learned that he should wear ear-plugs to bed so that Demyx wasn't interrupting his 'beauty' sleep.

But Luxord has yet to learn that lesson and so moments later knocked loudly on Number IX's door. When Demyx didn't answer, Luxord become as angry as a Nobody could be and literally broke down IX's door.

"What the 'ell Demyx! Why do you have to play that glaikit sitar of yours and get my goat up!?" Luxord said loudly at Demyx.

"Hiya, Luxy! Sorry if I woke you up. And you know that I don't understand what you say when you go British on me! In American English please," Demyx said, almost pleasantly.

"I said, 'What the hell Demyx! Why do you have to play that stupid sitar of yours and annoy me!?' Understand now?" Luxord said trying to sound, not exactly calm, but not more not annoyed by him.

"'kay! I gotcha now! Sorry, I'll stop playing!" Demyx said.

A smile came to Luxord's eyes and lips. He finally said, "Demyx, how about you play something else. Like a game of cards?"

"Well, I don't know. I have to sleep so that I'm already for the missions tomorrow."

Luxord smiled some more and snapped his fingers. "We now have all the time in the world."

Demyx eyes darted around, not really looking at anything in particular. "I guess one game won't hurt."

"Follow me, young bloke."

Luxord walked over the broken door and down the hall to his room, waiting for Demyx to follow.

They both entered Luxord's room; the walls full of intricate patterns like those on Luxord's playing cards. In the center of the room was a circular table, already laid out, ready for a game.

Luxord was at a shelf on one side of his room, pulling down different bottles containing different colored liquids.

"What do you fancy?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you want to drink? Brandy? Gin? Rum? Beer? Wine?" Luxord gave him a stern look as if he was an airhead.

"Do you have anything without alcohol?" Demyx asked innocently.

"No I do not."

"Then I'll have some … rum, then," Demyx said, not even noticing the smirk flashing across Luxord's facade.

Luxord poured a dark golden colored liquid into two glasses and sat down at the circular table.

"Come and let us play."

Demyx settled down in the chair opposite Luxord and looked at the clock on the wall. It read as 1:12.

"Let's begin," Luxord said.

*Several non-existent minutes later*

"Hey! Luxy! Can I have more rum!?" Demyx slurred, on his 5th glass of rum.

"Loosen up your pace, lad. Otherwise you will massive hangover when I decide when morning should come," Luxord said, giving a hearty laugh. "Demyx?"

"Wha?"

"How 'bout we make a bet?"

"Whateva, I don't mind!"

"If I win, you won't play your sitar at night and you'll play poker with me whenever I desire."

Demyx gave drunken look towards Luxord and said, "And if I win?"

"I'll never play poker with you ever again and I will respect you as a superior member."

"Tha' sounds really, really, super good. I'll take ya up on tha bet!" Demyx slurred.

"Splendid, chap," he said as another grin crossed his face.

*Several non-existent minutes later*

"Dangit, Ima losin'!" Demyx cried out.

"Yes, luv, yes you are," Luxord said, as he downed his 10th glass of rum.

Demyx reached for his glass and attempted to take a sip, but instead he found his glass empty.

"'ey, Luxy? Why is the rum always gone?"

"No idea, luv."

*3 hours later*

"I lost the game!" Demyx said.

"Now then Demyx. You'll keep good to our bet," Luxord asked calmly.

"Of course I will, Luxy!"

Luxord chuckled some more and snapped his fingers. Time resumed itself.

"Go to bed, Demyx. Before the hangover hits you," Luxord said.

Demyx stood up from his chair and stumbled out of Luxord's room.

Luxord laughed more heartily now and said to the empty walls, "That was a really good question Demyx. Why is the rum always gone?"

**Me: Hey, Luxord! You big blond sexy British man! Let's play another game of poker!"**

**Luxord: Dear Samantha, luv. Did you find you way into my liquor stash?**

**Me: I don't know. I just drank some of that brown stuff in that cupboard over there!**

**Luxord: Dear lord. We have a drunk minor on our hands!**

**Me: Luxy? Luxy? Luxy! Why is the rum always gone?**

**Luxord: Because you drank all the blasted rum!**

**Me: Right, right, right.**

**Luxord: Please readers, review. Or else dear Samantha will continue to be drunk.**

**Me: *hugs Roxas plusie* Oh, Roxy poo, you didn't drink any of your tea! Roxas!**


End file.
